Hermione's Sacrafice
by waltzingwonders
Summary: she made a sacrafice for him, for them because she loves them both. Hermione has a plan but it comes with a cost, and Harry and Ron will have to live with the guilt of letting her go through with it. set in deathly hallows, does not follow the book really


_very short, sorry if it doesnt make sense. just an idea i had in r.s haaa writing stories when i should be working. Also seeing Harry potter deathly hallows part 1 tomorrow or today seeing as its 1 am london time :P i have written a Lily&James fic which i shall write up on my laptop sooooon :) _

_this is a make believe scene based in Harry potter and the deathly hallows. _

_i dont not own Harry Potter or its characters, but i shall cry regardless when the movies end. :( _

* * *

_Hermione's sacrafice_.

"Hermione!" he yelled as she ran round the corner towards him.

"Where's Ron?" she asked, out of breath.

"Round by the exit I told him to meet us there" he paused "Mione, I don't like this and neither will Ron-"Harry said.

"-Ron will have to deal with it because we are doing it and it will work Harry" she said gripping his hands "Remember, get out. Take Ron and go, lay low for a couple of days, when they can't find you they'll turn to me for questions and whilst I'm there I'll see what information I can find out and tell you by the DA coins"

"Hermione they will torture you…" he said with sorrow in his eyes.

She sighed "Harry you're my best friend and I'll do anything to keep you safe… they're coming, get ready."

Three death eaters ran pass the corner and spotted Hermione and Harry, the two teens kissed and embraced for them to see. As soon as they parted Harry saw Hermione mouth 'run'. Harry ran out of sight and apparated to the exit with a tear strolling down his face.

"Where's Mione?" asked Ron

"I don't know, let's go" said Harry looking round to see that the coast was clear.

"What…NO WE HAVE TO FIND HER"

A scream rose into the air surrounding the halls. She screamed still playing along with the charade. "HARRY I LOVE YOU." Ron's face fell and tears were falling down Harry's face. "Ron we have to leave"

She loved harry and not him, Ron thought.

"Ron…"

"How can you leave her? She loves you?"

"RON WE HAVE TO GO NOW!"

"NO, YOU JUST DON'T CARE!"

As Ron ran forward to find and help the woman he loved regardless, Harry wrapped him arms around Ron's shoulders to tug him back. Despite Ron's protests Harry apparated out of the ministry.

The fire had nearly burnt out and Ron had pulled out the balls of light that had come from the deluminator.

"When did she think of this?" Ron asked.

"Last week. It made sense, I mean when I first heard it too I thought she was crazy but you know Hermione once she gets an idea she has to see it through."

Ron was silent, thinking things over. She was brave, very brave.

"so she thought that if those death eaters saw you two…kiss… that they would think you both were a couple. Which would then, make her more valuable to The dark lord, so they can find you." Ron asked.

"Told you she had thought it through." Harry said. "If I loved like the way they think I do, then they know I wouldn't abandon her or at least tell her where we were going to go… She didn't want you to know because she knew you would try to stop her, and she didn't want to hurt you."

"So by doing this she can get information on the plans and whereabouts of you know who?" Ron asked again looking down.

"Yes." Harry said ashamed. "I know okay Ron. If anything happens to her it's my fault. For letting her go and for being the reason she wanted to. I would never forgive myself but I promise you, I won't let it come to that. I'll hand myself in to save her. You two are some of the only few people I have ever loved and I will not let anything happen to you guys."

Harry placed his hand on his best friends shoulder. Ron looked at him. "I promise you Ron."

Ron smiled "I know mate."

A few hours later the two boys awoke due to Harry's DA coin shining and creating a strong heat in the tent. It was Hermione with a message.

_I'm fine. They couldn't find you. Stay low and look out for each other. Talk again soon. I love you both._

_

* * *

no flames please. but do review._


End file.
